


Kiss of Death

by Void_w



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Afterlife, Character Death, Hospitals, Last Kiss, M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_w/pseuds/Void_w
Summary: Death only changes a person's form. The soul lives on as a ghost. Pulling the soul out of the abyss of suffering, and guiding it to a palace of light.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Kiss of Death

Rantaro starred up at the ceiling. Sitting in the dead silence, except for the heart monitor that was slowly tracking his heart rate. He felt his insides slowly start to crumble and tighten. 

' Yep. I'm definitely going to die in this place.'

He was diagnosed with an incurable illness that was   
soon going to kill him. Although he knew his end was coming soon, he wasn't scared. More like, regretful. He'd turn onto his side to get into a more comfortable position, only to jolt up in surprise. There was a figure on the other side of the room. It was a male figure, with long black hair, long black cloth draping over the tall figure; vanishing into a dark smoke, and it's shining golden eyes that were piercing into him. 

"Who are you?" Rantaro asked sitting up the best he could. 

"I am Death, but you may call me Korekiyo." The figure said in a whispering voice as it slowly crawled closer to Rantaro. 

"What do you mean?" Rantaro questioned.

"Your time is almost up, Rantaro Amami."

"Wait.. You know my name?" 

Korekiyo chuckled and took Rantaro's hand into his own.

"Well, of course. Why would I not? I am your guardian, after all."

Rantaro looked the creature in his eye.

"Alright.. But, what are you doing here?" 

"I'm here to help you pass on as painlessly as possible." Korekiyo lightly squeezed Rantaro's hand.

"Really? What are you going to do?"

"I'm simply going to bring you to the afterlife, my dear." He gave a reassuring smile.

"I'm sorry.. but still so confused."

"No need to worry about that, my dear. I assure you that you will be safe."

"Alright.." Rantaro said laying back down, still holding on to Korekiyo's hand. 

Korekiyo gently runs his other hand through Rantaro's hair, then placed it on his cheek. 

"Hm.. I've been watching you all this time, but.. you're even more beautiful now. It's unfortunate that you're going to pass on so soon. At least you won't have to suffer no more."

Rantaro opened one of his eyes, smiling.

"You think so? Heh." Rantaro giggled.

"If you weren't in this position, what would you be doing right now?"

"Traveling. Before I got sick, I loved to travel." Rantaro smiled. 

"Well, there's another place to be explored, my dear. Are you ready to go see it?"

"Yeah. I think I am."

Korekiyo held Rantaro, playing with his hair once more. They both sat in comfortable silence for a few more minutes, until a frantic sound started to break it.

Beep..

Beep..

Beep..

Beep..

The hear monitor started to frantically beep as Rantaro's heart started to beat faster, he was dying. Korekiyo rested Rantaro back on the bed, as his heart rate began to rapidly slow down. Korekiyo placed his hand on Rantaro's cheek, and began to lean down. He placed a gentle kiss on Rantaro's lips, completely stopping his heart. 

The hospital room was only filled with the endless flatline noise. Korekiyo separated himself from Rantaro's now lifeless corpse. A soft light appeared from Rantaro's chest, as his spirit awoken. 

"Welcome to the afterlife, my love." Korekiyo smiled.

"Whoa.. This feels strange. Good, but strange." Rantaro felt himself up. 

"That's because you're now free from the pain." 

"I see.. but what do we do now?"

Korekiyo held out his hand.

"How about we find out, my love?"

Rantaro smiled and held onto Korekiyo's hand. Korekiyo guided Rantaro into the light, as they share one last kiss.

As they live on to the afterlife..


End file.
